Ein
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Ein |jname=ボルグ |tmname=Borg |slogan=no |image=Colo Ein.png |caption=Ein |age=no |gender=Male |hometown=Unknown |region=Orre |trainer=yes |trainerclass= |game=yes |generation= |games=Pokémon Colosseum |leader=no |team=yes |teamname=Cipher |teamrank= |brain=no |partner=no |anime=no }} Ein (Japanese: ボルグ Borg) is one of the original four s. A cruel and callous young scientist, he is long on ambition and short on emotion. He is obsessed with the idea of creating an insanely powerful Pokémon at any cost which he managed to do with amazing results. In battle, Ein prefers to use , then . He protects his Pokémon from -type moves by always having a Pokémon with out on the field. He also likes using , then using regularly to dodge attacks while the poison damage increases each turn. In the games Ein is the brains behind the process that creates Shadow Pokémon. His research reports, the "Ein Files", can be found across Orre wherever members of Cipher have been present. He creates Shadow Pokémon in a secluded lab in the middle of a desert, and then has the Pokémon shipped to Venus and Miror B. via The Under Subway. He also does everything in his power to keep the Shadow Pokémon he creates from being purified. He tries to have Rui kidnapped, the Relic Stone destroyed, and the Time Flute stolen. Ultimately all these plans are foiled by the . Eventually the player confronts Ein at the Shadow PKMN Lab. Despite him possessing a Shadow version of the Legendary Pokémon , Ein is still defeated. Even in defeat, Ein takes solace in that he has already created , and had it transported to his boss. Ein appears again at the Realgam Tower. The mad scientist had one of the ID Badges to the tower's main entrance. After being defeated again, Ein hands over the Ylw ID Badge and promptly leaves the tower. After Cipher has been defeated, Ein appears at the Deep Colosseum, being the final opponent of the fourth round. Pokémon First battle |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Colo Ein.png |size=75px |prize= 4,800 |class=Cipher Admin |name=Ein |game=Colo |location=Cipher Lab |locationname=Shadow PKMN Lab |pokemon=5}} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | Second battle |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Colo Ein.png |size=75px |prize= 5,000 |class=Cipher Admin |name=Ein |game=Colo |location=Realgam Tower |pokemon=5}} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | Deep Colosseum battles |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Colo Ein.png |size=75px |prize=N/A |class=Cipher Admin |name=Ein |game=Colo |location=Deep Colosseum |pokemon=5}} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | If was not snagged while battling Ein, it will replace his in the following battle. Quotes ;The Under * Talking to Nascour along with Venus :"Your trust will not be misplaced, Master Nascour. Already, sufficent Shadow Pokémon battle data has been gathered from our . My masterpiece… shall soon be ready!" * To Venus :"Now… It is time we returned to the Lab and put on the finishing touches." * To a :"Come. Back to the Lab." ;Shadow PKMN Lab * Before battle :"Good. The disc has been scrubbed of all data. That's done it." :"Waah! How did you get in without my notice? …Ah, I see. You must be the much-talked-about . Little did I expect to see you here. I am Ein. I am in charge of this Shadow Pokémon Lab. No one must be allowed to interfere with our Shadow Pokémon plan. I won't allow it. Let me acquaint you with the power of !" * Being defeated :"This power… It… It defies belief!" * After battle :"Humph! Your struggle to get here was all in vain! The Shadow Pokémon we produced have already been moved elsewhere. And that, of course, includes the ultimate Shadow Pokémon I created for the boss? Wahahahah!" ;Realgam Tower * Before battle :"Well, well. So, you have come. Hand-in-hand like a happy couple on an aimless stroll. Well, let me inform you, this is no picnic. You will never defeat me with such a frivolous mind!" * Being defeated :"Gwaah! He has improved since our last meeting?!" * After being defeated :"Grr… It is a shame that you oppose us, . Here, use this. Go on, open the door with it." :"Fufufu… What awaits beyond the door? Why, you should see it with your own eyes!" ;Deep Colosseum * Before battle :"You don't give up, do you? I'll make you atone for thwarting our Shadow Pokémon Caper!" * Being defeated :"Urrrgh… What unbelievable power…" In the manga In the Pokémon Colosseum Snatcher Leo manga Ein appeared in Pokémon Colosseum Snatcher Leo manga. He was shown to have a , , , , and . Trivia * Ein's name is derived from one of the greatest 20th-century scientists, . * Ein bears a striking resemblance to Colress, both in terms of appearance and motive. Both are scientists who wear glasses and a white lab coat and have a hair flick. Furthermore, they both strive to unlock the potential in Pokémon, and side with the villainous team of their respective . Names |bordercolor= |fr=Teck |de=Culpa |it=Genus |es=Ein }} Category:Colosseum characters Category:Characters named after real people Category:Pokémon Colosseum Snatcher Leo characters Category:Scientists Category:Trainers with Legendary or Mythical Pokémon de:Professor Culpa es:Ein fr:Teck (Rhode) it:Genus ja:ボルグ zh:博格